


Good Kitten, Good Girl

by AteLala



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Water for Elephants - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aggresive!Clyde, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, But not that bad, Cauliflower, Circus, Clyde is 30ish, Clyde is kind of a douchebag, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come play, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Clyde, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Expllicit, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Horny!Clyde, Horny!Rey, Humiliation, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kitty is 18, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy implication, Other, Partying, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Imbalance, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Public Threesome, Rough Sex, Sexual moment between a brother and sister, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tail Play, This is not sweetheart Clyde, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, cat hybrid, dub con, finger banging, girl on cat kissing, implied mentions of bullying, it's NOT incestuous, man on cat kissing, rey is 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: Tits. Oh my god, tits. Four tits. Four perky, round, young, tight, pert tits.“Holy shit,” was all Clyde managed to say. “Skirts too, all of it. Get naked, girls.”---Clyde is horny for Rey.Rey is horny for Clyde.The circus comes to town and in comes Kitty, a hybrid cat.Kitty is horny for both of them.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Cat Hybrid, Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Cat Hybrid, Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars) & Cat Hybrid, Rey (Star Wars)/Cat Hybrid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Clyde Loves Books Fic Exchange





	Good Kitten, Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mottsforthots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/gifts).



> This is a gift to my friend [Holly](https://twitter.com/driverdesire) and an entry for the [Clyde Loves Books Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks).
> 
> The prompt was the book, Water for Elephants, which I loved because circuses! Yay! The circus is coming to Boone County and with it, a special performer: Kitty, the hybrid cat. There's something about this cat that Clyde and Rey just love. I wonder what kind of trouble they're going to get into...
> 
> This fic has a lot going on in it. Please read the tags very carefully.
> 
> Notes:  
> Dubious Consent and rough sex alert. 
> 
> There's a big finish scene involving a brother and sister. It's not incest but it's sexual.
> 
> See end notes for both items if you need a detailed CW before reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

“My brother is having a huge party at his big, stupid mansion, you wanna come?”

Clyde wasn’t listening.

He was busy staring at her tits. It took him a second to realize she was speaking. He blinked and refocused.

“Eyes up here Logan,” she teased. Her British accent, LOWgan. He looked up at her smirking face, and she shook her head. “Didn’t your mum teach you any manners?”

“My apologies, Rey.” He shrugged his apology at her. “Just a bit tired. My manners fade at the end of a long shift. Manners also fade when a pretty lady displays her gifts for the world.”

She beamed at him with a giggle and boldly arched her back, which he took as his cue to stare at small tits again. Her puffy nipples stiffened, pink and pert, making hard little pebbles through the sheer pale fabric of her t-shirt. Clyde winked at her and turned away to finish drying the few dishes he pulled from the dishwasher, not hiding how slowly he tore his gaze away from her.

“I know you don’t like Max-” Rey started.

“Him and his friends jumped Jimmy that one time-” Clyde protested, finger in the air.

“And you set his truck on fire!” Rey countered as she lightly slammed a palm on the bar counter. They shared a smile. She calmed her tone. “And then there’s his crazy story about how you punched him at the race-”

“That didn’t happen Rey.” Clyde shook his head. “I was in jail, remember?”

She glared playfully at him, shook her head, and chuckled before speaking again.

“You should come,” she insisted. “You know, that circus he owns is in town. Bearded ladies, Tom Thumb, tattooed men. A menagerie of oddities. It should be fun. Something new.”

Clyde leaned against the bar counter and looked at his prosthesis on his left arm.

“A new freak to gawk at then?” Clyde said, a little venom in his tone. He saw her cheeks blush as her eyes darted down to her drink and gave her an apologetic, hapless smile. “I’m sorry, that was supposed to be a joke.”

“The only thing freakish about you is that you don’t want to hang out with acrobats and lion tamers,” Rey said, waving a hand at him. He was thankful she was a tough one. “And I’m glad you said that anyway because now you owe me, Logan. Come on.”

He shrugged.

“Cauliflower,” she teased. “Come to the party.”

She trailed her fingers on his prosthesis, and bit her lip. 

“Don’t wear this, ok?”

Rey changed at least ten times before heading downstairs to the party. Clyde confirmed with her that he was going to make an appearance, and, of course, she squealed like a nerd. She had already been eyeing the bison of a man for a month when she moved out to her brother’s big, stupid mansion in Boone County.

As she pulled clothes out of her closet, her mind drifted back to the other night at the bar. _He likes my tits. He likes staring at my little boobs._

That small piece of information was the only thing that helped her pick out an outfit. His eye-fucking was making her crazy. She squirmed just thinking about it. Rey opted for the same thin cotton shirt and paired it with a short, flowy skirt.

Rey holed herself in her bedroom for most of the early evening, screwing around on her phone, taking sips of cheap wine, getting dressed, and primping. Eventually, she could hear the party downstairs growing, people talking, music playing. She heard people outside, some already jumping in the pool, others already so drunk their voices carried.

“A hybrid cat,” she heard one say. “It’s a fucking girl but with ears and a tail. That’s so fucking cool.”

_The circus has arrived._

Rey sprayed on her perfume and walked down to the party.

_I want to get laid._

Clyde told himself this as he shut his car door and walked towards the already-full mansion belonging to the man he hated more than he cared to admit.

_I want to fuck Rey._

Her titties, the way she teased him, those little dimples that he wanted to prod his dick with. He wanted her to scream his name. She wore those shirts without bras to the bar and pushed them up into his face with a pout. When he stared at them, she called him out every time. He was getting tired of this little game they were playing.

_I’m going to fuck all those little British holes, paint her stupid face with my cum, and then fuck another load into her pussy with my finger in her ass while she begs for more, filthy cum dripping down her cheeks._

He was almost angry about it.

Clyde had thus far avoided his urges to come all over her because she was Max Chilblains sister. She couldn’t be trusted. Max was the only person in the world with the motivation and possible proof to absolutely ruin Clyde. Max definitely saw Clyde at the speedway during the multimillion dollar heist the Logan family had devised. Clyde even punched Max when he was caught, out of anger and fear on Clyde’s part. Max, if he had any kind of evidence (rumor said he didn’t), could put Clyde away for good. Max was the reason Clyde hadn’t fucked Rey within an inch of her life. Yet.

But it had been a year since then. The authorities had closed the case and stopped investigating. He knew because he’d fucked the lead agent only a week ago, and she told him that she had to stop trying to collect evidence and move on, that her job was on the line.

All of that meant that he didn’t have to worry about Max putting him away anymore, and Clyde could get to the task at hand.

_That girl wants it, and I’m going to give it to her._

_Tonight._

She was so cute.

Rey couldn’t stop staring at the hybrid cat. Well, everyone was staring, but Rey felt like she had a strange fascination beyond just sheer “wow look at that weirdo.”

Kitty, which is what she introduced herself as, looked mostly human. She was a very small cat, no taller than 5 feet with short, dark hair and smooth, bright skin. She had normally-shaped eyes, but they were green and catlike in nature, with a sliver of black in the middle. Kitty moved like a dancer with her tail trailing and twitching behind her, long and black with a small white tuft at the end. And then there was what Rey loved the most about her: her cute ears, pointy and perky atop her little head.

“I’ve been with the circus for about a year now. I joined right after I graduated high school,” Kitty explained to Rey. She was a surprisingly normal teenager, talkative and innocent as she drank her bottled water and fidgeted against the wall where they spoke. “I’m just taking a year off before I go back to school. Thought I could travel with the circus. I like it.”

“That’s such a great idea,” Rey agreed as she sipped her wine. “Take a break, school will always be the-”

“Oh my god, there’s a giant,” Kitty exclaimed, her gaze shifting over dozens of heads in the crowd. “Holy shit, he’s huge. He’s so big. Rey, who is that? And oh my god, he’s missing a hand. Rey. Do you know him? He’s hot.”

Rey didn’t have to turn around because of course Kitty liked Clyde. Everyone did upon first glance. Rey giggled to herself and smiled back at Kitty.

_I know exactly what you’re going through Kitty. The fluttering heartbeat, the throbbing in your center, and look. You’re squirming. Wet panties. That’s Clyde for you._

First seeing Clyde was always a special surprise. He was so ruggedly handsome and notably big. Yet, he moved so politely, smiled at everyone, shook mens’ hands and greeted women with a, “How do you do?” And then the missing hand. It made him that much more interesting and mysterious. No one could resist crushing on him.

“Clyde!” Rey waved him over, and he brightened up as soon as she caught his eye. Almost immediately, his lips parted with fascination at the kitten beside her. He stepped over to them quickly.

“Oh my god,” Kitty whispered, just barely loud enough for Rey to hear.

“Hello, good evening ladies… or…” He shook his head at Kitty with a small chuckle.

“You can call me a lady,” Kitty purred.

“Clyde, this is Kitty,” Rey introduced. “Kitty, this is Clyde. Kitty is traveling with the circus.”

“Lovely to meet you, darlin’,” Rey felt her pussy tingle as Kitty shyly offered her hand to shake, and Clyde immediately kissed it. Kitty shivered.

_Yeah girl, I know. He did that to me too._

Clyde turned to Rey and leaned into her, wrapping his arm around her back and embracing her whole body in a large hug. He was so warm, he smelled like his deodorant, and his muscles were soft against her body. She leaned her pussy into his hip, needing some relief already. He wasn’t shy with his own body, and she could swear he gently thrust himself into her.

“You look delicious,” he whispered in her ear and huffed a hot breath.

_FUCK._

Rey couldn’t hide her jaw-dropping smile as he pulled away. She might have smacked that smirk right off his face if she wasn’t in total horny shock when he kissed her cheek and winked at her.

“I…” Rey stammered. Her pussy was a ball of throbbing and nerves, and she felt slick pool in her panties. Too much slick. It was uncomfortable. Clyde let out a chuckle, and she glared at him.

_Fuck you, Logan._

“I’ll be right back,” Rey said slowly.

She just needed to run upstairs and change.

_Kitty wants my dick._

She was showing all the signs: the full laughs at his stupid jokes, how she swatted his arm and let her touch linger. The way she looked at him. Her eyes were wide like a Disney princess’, twinkling as they stared at his mouth while he told her how he lost his hand. 

_I wonder what it feels like inside her pussy._

Clyde sat in the middle of the leather couch at the end of the huge common room and tried to listen to Kitty’s yammering about the different cities she’d been to and her plans for the future. But, if he was being honest, he was mostly staring at her tits and trying to get her to sit on his lap.

He was also wondering where Rey went. She said she’d be right back, but it had been almost an hour since she walked away.

_Did I come on too strong? That shit works with other girls._

Clyde shook the thought off with a sip of beer and a nod to the kitten.

“Darlin’,” he interrupted. He knew it was rude, but he really couldn’t hear her. “I apologize but it’s so noisy, do you mind getting closer? I want to hear you better.”

She smiled, her pointy little incisors showing, and giggled loudly, perking her tiny, fluffy ears. His dick twitched as she pulled on his thigh with her hand to get herself closer to him. 

Her heart eyes peered up at him. “Is that good?”

_Lord heavens, her baby voice._

“Closer kitten,” he said quietly. He couldn’t stop his smirk- his jaw was aching from holding it back.

_Crawl up on me, pussycat._

“Meow,” she whined as she wrapped her hand around his stump and leaned further into him.

_Fuck. FUCK._

Her smile spread wide on her face, and her eyes sparkled so brightly that they lit up the whole room. _Again with the baby voice._

“Is that better?” Her hand gripped his stump where it rested on his thigh.

He leaned back into the couch, and nodded with a wink.

“Closer,” he said very slowly.

The tiniest meow escaped her small, soft hole. She shyly crawled up into his lap, resting her firm butt on his thigh, her tail wrapping around the underside of his knee. She felt so light and solid, seated on his leg. Her scent was strong- heavy on the perfume with a faint smell of chemicals from the makeup and hair products. He inhaled her, filling his lungs with her scent. He liked it. A lot. He inhaled again.

_Smells like slut._

“That’s better,” he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, her shoulder pressing into his chest. She pulled his arm tighter around her and his stump up to her face, smiling warmly.

“Does it ever hurt?” She stroked the scars, the two lines that made an x at the end of his arm. It made him shudder.

“Not anymore.” He breathed another inhale of her slut scent. “It’s… sensitive though.”

“Really?” The pout, the baby voice. His dick was too hard to be in public.

He took a quick scan, and most certainly, people were watching them.

_Assholes. You wanna see two freaks get fresh with each other?_

He turned his attention back to the kitten. She was still tracing the lines on his stump with a sly smile in her eyes and slight pout on her lips.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“P-pardon?”

“Tell me what you want me to do,” she said slowly, her Disney eyes opening wide.

_Fuckin’ slut._

“Lick it,” he commanded.

She breathed as she opened her mouth to his stump and licked a long, warm, wet stripe from one end of a scar to the other.

He raised his eyebrows and laughed at her. She squirmed delightedly at his reaction.

“You like that, huh?” he grunted through his nose. “You like me telling you what to do? You like it when I think it’s funny?”

He slid his hand up her thighs and took another deep inhale of expensive hairspray and perfume. She continued to lick and swirl her tongue on his stump and forearm, nodding yes to his question, opening her mouth to kiss and suck. He couldn’t help his goofy grin.

“Fuck, darlin’,” he chuckled. He teased the hem of her skirt and tickled the inside of her thighs. “You don’t care if I…”

She stopped tonguing his stump and nuzzled her nose into his ear, sucking on his lobe and thrusting her hot tongue into the small hole.

“You can do whatever you want with me,” she said, then whimpered softly.

_SLUT. Fucking slut._

His dick was so hard and engorged, it was uncomfortable. He sat up and adjusted himself before kissing her smooth cheeks and hot little mouth. Then, he slid his fingers between her legs, not stopping until he felt the damp crease between her thighs.

“You’re not wearing panties,” he sighed against her lips.

“I never wear panties,” she giggled and then gasped when he thrust a finger inside her.

She was so wet and so tight inside. Smaller than a normal girl. He felt the hard barrier of her cervix when he got his second knuckle inside her. She squeezed his finger and made a squeaky noise from the back of her throat.

“Good kitten,” he murmured as she pecked his cheek and whined louder. “You’re so wet, so ready to be fucked.” He circled his thumb on her clit as he plunged his finger as far as he could inside her, and she rocked in his lap, mewling into his neck.

People who weren’t looking before were now paying very close attention to the giant and the kitten.

“Slutty little pussycat,” he murmured, and she squirmed when he toyed with her clit faster and harder. “Everyone is looking at your warm hole getting stuffed, just like you wanted. You’re so tight in there, wonder if I could get another finger…”

“Oh… oh,” she whined and put her little foot on his thigh, opening her legs up to give him room. Her skirt fell into her lap, and suddenly her pussy was on display for anyone to see.

He chuckled, eyeing the room. Boys with money, girls with short skirts, an older gentleman, a couple of rough and tumble folk, all were stealing glances at the giant with a stump arm finger-banging the kitten. She grasped at his chest and bit her lip as she trained her face on his.

“Fuck,” she mouthed slowly, but no sounds came out of her as he rapid-fire fucked two fingers in and out of her tight hole. Her pussy dripped, and she shook and squirmed when he curled his fingers into her. “FUCK. F-fuck.”

“How old are you?” he asked suddenly and smirked as her eyebrows turned in confusion. “Answer me, little kitten whore.”

“Ei- eighteen,” she stammered.

“Ohhh,” he pouted. “Just a little kitten. You know I’m over a decade older than you, darlin’?” He thrust his fingers harder into her, wanting her to orgasm around his fingers. She doubled over and hid her face in his neck, kissing it sloppily. “You like letting a dirty old man finger-bang you in front of all these strangers?”

“Yes,” she whispered, her body starting to shake and tremble. Her walls tightened on his fingers, making it harder for him to thrust into her.

“Louder, darlin’.”

“YES,” she cried, her voice muffled against him. He pounded into her so hard that his palm slapped her clit. “Yes I want a dirty old man to finger-bang me in front of these strangers! Yes… yes… yes…!” She rocked her body into his hand and bit his neck as she shivered in his arms. All of her muscles seemed to flex as he continued to fuck his hand into her. “Yes yes yes,” she chanted, and then she meowed.

“MEOW!” she whined. “M- me meow… Clyde… meow meow…” she sobbed as her walls loosened around his fingers and she started to relax.

“You come so easily,” he kissed her forehead.

“N-no,” she pouted between little sobs. “You, meow, you did that…”

She kissed his cheek, then turned to straddle his thigh and face him.

“C-can I call you Daddy?” she asked, her sweet face staring up at him.

“Fuck yes, you may, darlin’,” he couldn’t stop grinning.

“Then, Daddy,” she said as she slid her hands to his belt. “It’s your turn, ok?”

Rey scrambled up to her bedroom and found it locked.

“What the fuck?”

She put her ear to the door and heard rustling, whimpering, grunting. Someone was having sex in her room.

And it wasn’t her.

She knocked on the door desperately.

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM! WHAT THE FUCK?”

She banged on the door with all her strength, jiggled the handle, and kicked and yelled. She really got herself in a tizzy trying to get in her room. Finally, the handle turned, and her brother was at the door.

“Jesus, Rey, I’m busy in here.”

“Max! What the fuck are you doing in my room!?” She pushed him away and saw a half naked girl getting dressed on her bed. “Get the fuck out!”

“I’m sorry-” her brother attempted to speak, but with no empathy or honesty to his apology.

“You have 20 rooms in this house! Why my room, you disgusting pig?!”

“Technically, this is my room. This is my house.”

“I hate you!” she shoved him out and growled loudly in frustration.

_How am I supposed to get dicked down in this room with Max’s sex smell all over it?_

Rey pulled the ruined sheets off and refashioned her bed with new linens as fast as she could. She’d worked herself up so much that she sweated through her clothes and smeared her makeup all over her face. She took a quick shower to get herself fresh again, thankful for the opportunity to shave her pussy and get it nice and ready for Clyde. She took longer than she would have liked, but she was confident he was still there.

_He said I looked delicious._

_He’s going to say I taste delicious too,_ she thought as she sprayed her pussy with body spray.

Rey looked at the time.

“Fuck, I took an hour!” she yelped and ran down the stairs.

Clyde gently thrust his clothed cock against the kitten’s leg as she kissed up and down his jawline, mewling. Her pussy grinded against his thigh, and he was starting to feel the dampness seep through his jeans. He scanned the room again and smirked at the guys that casually found a seat near them and the girls that walked by several times to take a peek. He wondered how long it would take for people to give up the ruse and just sit and stare. His kitten wanted to put on a show.

_Where is Rey?_

The thought kept tugging at him. His pretty Rey. 

Then she emerged from the crowd. As Rey approached, he went to pull Kitty off him, but she was surprisingly strongly suctioned to his neck. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do or say or how to react. Rey wasn’t his girlfriend, but she was special, and he didn’t want her to hate him.

_Should have thought of that before I got my fingers wet with pussy pussy juice._

He fought back a grimace as she stopped behind a chair and stood to watch them. Her face was even, not angry. And she wasn’t even looking at him.

She was looking at Kitty. Studying her. Kitty was unaware, still humping his thigh, meowing and sloppily kissing his neck. He watched as Rey’s lips fought to draw into a little smile. She couldn’t hide it in her eyes though. When she shifted her gaze to Clyde, he snickered and crooked a finger at her.

_Get over here. You know you want to._

She tilted her head, lips forming a slow smile. He beckoned her again, a little wave of his hand. She shook her head at him, a flirty hand on her hip.

_Stop messing around, Rey._

Kitty moved her mouth to his own and tugged at his shirt as she prodded his lips with her tongue. Clyde closed his eyes and shifted his focus on Kitty, but still patted his lap.

_Come on Rey._

He teased Kitty’s skirt again, sliding his palm up her thigh to her ass. He squeezed her firm backside and hummed as he felt her smooth, supple skin. She meowed her high-pitched baby meow, stirring his already-throbbing dick.

And then he felt a second pretty ass slide on his other thigh.

_There you are, Rey. Good girl._

Clyde pulled away from Kitty. “I was wondering if you ran off,” he murmured as he pulled Rey up to him, kissing her cheek. She smelled like cheap chardonnay and freshly washed skin.

“Well, what do you care? Looks like you found a way to get busy,” she countered dryly.

Kitty meowed in his neck and turned toward Rey, shyly.

“Shhh, Kitty,” Clyde hushed his little pet. “Don’t stop, Daddy’ll take care of you.”

“Meow.” She pouted and continued to rock on his thigh, gently sucking on his earlobe.

He shrugged at Rey, a small smirk on his lips.

“Do you blame me though?” he asked. “Look at her.”

He pet Kitty from her ears to the base of her tail, and her body pushed back into him with a long mewl.

“She’s so cute,” Rey admitted, drawing out the last word. Her lips were wet and pink.

_That’s it, Rey._

“So cute,” Clyde agreed. “And she does anything I want.”

Rey lifted a curious eyebrow, and Clyde nuzzled back into the cat, leading her face to look at Rey.

“Kitty.” He kissed her jawline and tickled the underside of her ass, where just a bit of fur grew near the base of her tail.

“Meow?”

“Can you do something for Daddy?”

“Meow.” She nodded, her eyes glossed over with lust.

He circled the tip of his nose on her cheek.

“Kiss Rey for me?”

Kitty didn’t hesitate to shift her body towards Rey.

_I hate that I want this too._

Rey’s heart bloomed at how Kitty’s eyes were friendly and sweet and shy. How when she moved towards Rey, she didn’t paw at her or coax her towards her. Instead, she sat near Rey with her hands in her lap.

_Such a respectful little kitten._

Rey glanced over at Clyde, who had a shit-eaten grin spread on his face. He was almost laughing.

_You’re lucky you’re hot, asshole._

Rey’s nose was lined up with Kitty’s, and she could smell the perfume,thick hairspray, and kitten slick on the little pet. She shyly looked at Rey’s lips and fidgeted on his thigh.

“Go on, Kitty,” Clyde whispered. “Don’t keep Daddy waiting.”

_Shut up, stupid man._

“You’re a good kitten,” Rey soothed as she pet the cat and ruffled her ears. Kitty took a breath.

“Meow.”

“Meow,” Rey replied in a crude imitation of the hybrid’s delicate mewling and leaned in to kiss her.

Kitty’s tongue was the tiniest bit sandpapery, and she tasted salty- the remains of kissing all over Clyde’s sweaty skin.

There was a shift in the room when they kissed. A slight hush from the dozen or so people near them. A little “oh fuck” from some guy in the corner. Giggles from a couple girls who couldn’t help but watch.

Clyde’s hand wrapped around Rey’s waist and pulled her close to his chest, his solid body warm and tense.

“Sweet things,” he murmured and nuzzled himself into their kiss. His lips were soft, pillowy, and wanting. Rey sucked on his bottom lip hungrily as soon as he joined them. She always wanted to feel his lips between her teeth. He allowed her to bite a little as Kitty mewed quietly into his neck.

“You’re right, she’s cute,” Rey murmured into his mouth.

Nodding, he tugged at Rey’s blouse.

“I think it’s time I saw these tits,” he said, aggressively yanking on the fabric. She pressed her thigh into his center and took a moment to feel his hard cock before she crossed her arms across her chest and quickly pulled her top off.

“You too, kitten,” she encouraged as she started to yank Kitty’s shirt off. Kitty complied easily with another meow.

People were definitely watching now.

_Tits. Oh my god, tits. Four tits. Four perky, round, young, tight, pert tits._

“Holy shit,” was all Clyde managed to say. “Skirts too, all of it. Get naked, girls.”

As he pulled off his shirt, he noticed how the crowd was building. There were a few people trying to be sly with recording the act. Rey definitely could tell, her face scanning too with a goofy giggle behind her eyes. Kitty waved at people, unshy with her body, but bashful to interact. Clyde vibrated with horny joy.

_This is happening._

_This is HAPPENING._

Kitty quickly stepped out of her skirt, her tail swaying back and forth, hiding her assline.

“Meow,” Kitty knelt on the couch beside him, kissed his neck, and pressed her tits against his shoulder. Her skin on his felt so soft and supple. He hooked his arm around her, kissed her forehead, and muttered nice things to the young cat.

“Good Kitty, such a pretty kitten, doing exactly what Daddy wants…” She purred and then straddled his forearm to hump it. “There you go baby, get Daddy’s arm nice and wet. You’re doing so good.”

Rey stepped towards them, titties slightly bouncing and pussy wet and bald and pink. He pointed at the ground between his legs.

_Go on girl._

She smiled and knelt between his feet, and nudged his clothed cock with her head. He grunted into Kitty’s face as Rey gripped it through his blue jeans, then unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. She shook her head with a giggle.

“No boxers or anything Clyde?” she teased as she pulled him out.

“Underwear is confining,” he mumbled as he nuzzled Kitty’s face and ran a knuckle down Rey’s cheek. 

“Oh my God, Clyde,” she said, grinning. “I can see why.”

Later, people who didn’t take pictures or videos would recount the time they saw Clyde’s dick: long and hard and the size of a pork loin or a water bottle or a hairspray canister. People would say someone in the crowd said, “Jesus, Logan, how do you say you’re cursed all the time, walking around with a dick like that?”

As Rey pulled it from his pants, it fell to rest against his belly, too heavy to stand. His erect cock was dark and smooth with a pretty bulbous head, thick and wide with precum beading out of the tip. Rey smoothed her small hands from head to hilt and then searched inside his pants to feel his balls. She gasped as she felt his rough balls in her palms. They were round and firm, and she cupped them with her little hands and gave them the tiniest squeeze. He smelled a little sweaty but mostly a little spicy, like his soap. She licked from the base of his cock to the tip, and he let out a groan from the back of his throat. She swirled her tongue over his head and tasted the salty precum, sticky in her mouth. Then she opened wide and took as much of him as she could down her throat. Still, she could only take half of his cock. He moaned loudly, and his whole body vibrated from the sound. Then, Clyde led one of her hands to the base of his dick, guiding her to grip him loosely.

“You’re a fucking angel,” he muttered and thrust his dick into her mouth, making her gag, her eyes stinging with tears. “Perfect, Rey, fuck. Feels so fucking good, tight little mouth.”

She whined as she bobbed her head up and down his dick, her thick saliva coating his shaft and dripping down to her hand, where she jerked the rest of him that she couldn’t swallow.

People were watching. Some were taking videos and pictures, and Rey giggled at the thrill of it. It made her want to lay it on thick, give her brother’s asshole friends a show. Give them the story of the summer.

_“Were you at Max’s party that time when his sister, Clyde, and that cat had sex?”_

_Fucking serves Max right._ Rey was so tired of his shit.

_Have sex in my room? Well, I guess we just have sex anywhere in this house then, huh, stupid brother?_

“Get down and suck my balls Rey.” Clyde smiled at her.

She crouched below and licked and sucked his rough skin, the sparse hairs tickling her tongue.

“Kitty.” He stroked the cat’s ears, and Kitty pulled back, wide-eyed and pouting. “Time to suck Daddy’s dick, ok?”

She nodded and crawled down, tail in the air, mouth plunging onto his dick.

“FUCK.”

Someone handed him a shot.

Clyde turned lazily to thank the voyeur. It was a girl, who winked and nodded at him.

“Give it to ‘em, Clyde.” She kissed the air at him, then sauntered back over to a chair near the debauchery.

He downed the shot, breathing the hot fumes of warm whiskey, and pet Kitty as she struggled to get her mouth past his head. Rey lifted herself up to help her, her own little mouth wrapping as best she could around the sides of his cock under the cat and sliding up and down his shaft in unison with Kitty.

They both whined, they both whimpered, and the little vibrations from their mouth struck his sensitive cock, wet, and hot, and electric. He smoothed his hand down Rey’s back, to her ass, palming a peach, thick cheek, and then slid his fingers between her legs to her warm pussy. She was wet and needy. He thrust his fingers inside her, feeling her hot inside and using her slick to tease her clit, and she moaned against his dick. She rocked against him, and he chuckled at her desperation.

“You girls both on birth control?”

Rey lifted her head to answer, but he pushed her back.

“No, no,” he smirked. “Answer on Daddy’s dick. Don’t stop.”

“Mhmmm,” they moaned.

“Nice, clean pussies?”

“Mhmmm,” they chimed.

“Good girls,” he groaned. “You’re licking a nice, clean dick, and now I…” 

He lifted Rey’s face from his cock and helped her up on the couch.

“I want to fuck you with it.” Rey’s face was red and supple, lips swollen from sucking his dick, makeup smeared. “Little sluts.”

She kissed him, and he could taste the faint saltiness of his dick and balls on her raw tongue.

_Tastes like slut._

“Come on back to your spot up here, Kitty,” he said, still kissing Rey and circling her clit with his fingers, eagerly anticipating fucking her soft hole on his dick. He stroked Kitty’s ass with his forearm and coaxed her to straddle it as he squirmed to get his pants off. Rey hopped off the couch and yanked them off as he kicked off his shoes and socks.

He hummed- Kitty’s whispering meows were becoming very comforting to him. Rey’s pussy was so bald, tiny, pink and wet. She straddled him, and her tits bounced as she settled herself on the couch.

“She’s so fucking lucky,” the girl with the whiskey shot said.

“Didn’t think it was going to happen like this,” Rey said.

“What was going to happen?” Clyde teased. He swiped his cockhead on her folds, and she whined and shuddered when he eased his head into her.

“Y-you fucking me…” she huffed. “Go slow, Clyde…”

“You can do it. Slut like you,” he grunted. “You can take it.”

He set his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down on him. Her face was priceless. The shock, the pout, the little line between her eyebrows, and the dimples from smiling at him. Every wet inch was tight and heavenly. When he had her completely stuffed with his cock he turned back to Kitty, kissing the cat wetly.

“Go on, Rey,” he murmured as he pinched her nipples and sucked on Kitty’s tongue. “Bounce on Daddy, then.”

She lifted her body up and then slammed back down, her tits jolting with hard bounces as she filled herself again. Clyde and Rey both groaned. Her pussy was so tight, walls soft and fluttering around his dick.

“So… so big,” she panted as she slammed again into him.

“Good girl,” he groaned. He sucked on Kitty’s neck, hard enough to leave his mark. “Both good girls. Fuck Rey, look at them titties. Bouncing like that. So fucking hot.”

She bounced faster and harder on him. A little rabbit fucking herself on his dick, being so good, taking him all in and slamming herself on him recklessly over and over and over. The sight of her tiny pussy wrapped around his dick was perfection. Split open so wide, with her slick dripping down to his torso. He held her by the waist and helped anchor her as he thrust back into her body, faster and faster, jackhammering into her tight hole, her perfect small pussy, her soft wet cunt. He felt her walls shudder and clit butterfly on his dick.

“Oh Daddy,” she mewled. “Oh God, don’t stop.”

Clyde kept jacking his dick into her, his little fleshlight with tits. He turned to Kitty.

“Play with her nipples, little one,” he commanded. “Make it good for her, kitten.”

Kitty grinded her pussy on his forearm harder with a meow.

_Such a good little horny kitten._

Kitty shifted her body and reached out to Rey, palming her tiny hands over her hard nipples. Rey cried out at the kitten’s smooth hands on her sensitive pebbles. Rey clenched on Clyde’s dick, and he pounded her harder. He strained to not come. He wanted to fuck the little kitten’s pussy too.

“Touch her clit too, kitten, let’s make her come,” he whispered.

Kitty slid her hand down Rey’s sweat-damp body and circled two tiny fingers on her clit. At the slightest touch, Rey keened.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she shuddered. “Oh god, oh god.” She sobbed and then rigidly curled against his body, trembling. Her pussy dripped with arousal, clenching and unclenching, fluttering around him.

“Good girl…” he soothed as he slowed his thrusting. “Coming so good on Daddy’s dick.”

When her body relaxed as the last of her shudders left her body, Rey lifted her head and lolled a bit with a smile. She turned to Kitty.

“Your turn, kitten,” she said lazily as she caressed Kitty’s ears. Kitty giggled and squirmed. “His cock is huge. Feels so good. You’re going to love it.”

Rey didn’t remember if she’d ever come that hard in her life. She felt like the whole room was a big throbbing blur, like a thin, soft cloth was shrouded over her head. She couldn’t see or hear clearly, and the warmth surrounding her was hard to shake.

But when Clyde shoved her off him quickly, it jolted her back to reality.

_Is this reality though?_

“Lay down on your back,” Clyde told Rey, and she complied, although a bit slower than he wanted as he pushed her down to the cushions before thrusting his thumb into her mouth. “Dream girl, dream pussy.”

He lifted Kitty from where she stood and placed her on her hands and knees on top of Rey.

“Hi,” Kitty said with a smile.

“You’re good then, little Kitty?” Rey asked. 

She was so young, but seemed to be having fun. Seemed to be very into it.

“I’m just…” Kitty winced just slightly. Clyde was starting to enter her. “I’m scared his dick is too big. I’m smaller than most… oooohhhhh….”

Rey watched her face as she meowed and whimpered. Her ears turned down, and she scrunched her little face.

“Deep breaths, kitten,” Rey soothed. “You can do it.”

“Uh huh, you think so?” she hiccuped as she strained again. Clyde swatted Kitty’s ass as he pushed further.

“You wanted this little kitten, don’t resist it,” he grunted.

“Too… big…” Kitty whined.

“Come here, kiss me,” Rey pulled the kitten to her and tongued the gasping girl, petting her ears and then sliding her fingers down to the kitten’s clit. Kitty sighed, starting to relax. “There you go, that’s a good girl.”

Kitty meowed as she kissed Rey back, forcing herself to take breaths and then finally relaxing her tightened muscles. Her eyes lit up.

“I did it, Rey!” She smiled, and then she shuddered when Clyde pulled back and slammed into the poor thing. “MEOW!”

Rey pet her head, kissed her neck and told her what a perfect, good kitten she was being, letting Daddy fuck her hard like this in front of people, getting her tiny pussy stretched out. Rey maneuvered herself to hold Kitty’s asscheeks apart, helping her out.

“Oh that’s better,” Kitty sighed. “Oh god, that’s so much better. Oh fuck…. fuck Rey…”

“Good kitty, good, good kitty…”

Rey kissed her new best friend, tasting Clyde’s sweat on her tongue and feeling her shudder, her breaths hot as they fanned against Rey’s cheeks.

“What the fuck is this?!”

Rey knew that entitled yell anywhere. It was her brother.

She was wondering when he’d finally show up.

“What’s that pussycat’s pussy feel like?” some guy taking a video asked Clyde.

“So fucking tight, so wet,” he panted. “I can barely get the whole goddamn thing inside her.”

“Bet your dick can’t fit in most places, Clyde!” the girl with the whiskey chimed in.

With the crowd, the tight pussy, and Rey’s hands petting up and down the kitten, Clyde was so goddamned close. He was just about to coax Kitty into her own orgasm with a swipe of his fingers to her clit when-

“What the fuck is this?!”

Perfect timing, Max. Couldn’t have planned this better.

Clyde turned to see Max Chilblain, red-faced and angry, hands tightened into fists trying to not look at the hedonism playing out in his house.

“Leave them alone, Max,” someone said.

“What the fuck?” Max repeated. “Is that- Rey, what the fuck?!”

“What’s the problem, Max? Thought we could fuck anywhere in this house,” she said lazily.

Clyde laughed with a full grin at Rey’s quip.

_God, she’s amazing._

“Rey, I… what… get out… cover yourself…”

“What the fuck, are you looking at her, Max? You like watching your sister make out with a kitten, huh, asshole?” Clyde intervened.

“YOU,” Max stepped towards Clyde, finger in his face.

Clyde continued to fuck his kitten as Max spoke. Kitty’s loud meows hiccuped with every thrust.

“You should be behind bars,” Max yelled frantically. “I saw you. I SAW you at the speedway. You stole all that money.”

“You saw jack shit, Max,” Clyde said and wrapped his hand with Kitty’s tail, pounding harder into her.

_God, this was so fucking perfect._

“I could put you away-“

“You would have done it by now, asshole,” he said quickly. 

“I SAW YOU!”

_This motherfucker can’t let it go, huh?_

“You’re about to see something else that no one outside this room would ever fucking believe,” Clyde chuckled as he reached down and nudged at the beautiful girl under the kitten he was fucking. “Rey, get your cute ass over here.”

Clyde felt his kitten’s walls tighten as he squeezed her tail, a sensitive spot for kittens. He pounded faster and faster into her as he felt her pussy flutter around him, her meows getting longer, moaning and groaning through her orgasm.

Rey knelt down next to Clyde, her pretty face smiling, tits so naked and pert.

_Perfect girl. Perfect Rey._

“Rey, you fucking slut,” Max cried, trying to not look, but it was too late.

Clyde pulled out of Kitty’s pussy and jacked his enormous dick in front of Rey’s face and shot his huge load all over her. Her cheeks, her teeth, her eye sockets, her hair, fucking _everywhere. H_ is gaze never left Max. 

“You see that, huh? You see me coming on your sister's face? Getting her nice and filthy with my fucking seed, man? You gonna tell everyone that’ll listen that Clyde Logan came on your sister’s pretty little mouth?”

Clyde was buzzing and nearly spent. He heard Rey giggle. Max lunged towards Clyde, but Clyde reached out and stopped him, his cummy hands right at Max’s jaw.

“You don’t want to do that,” Clyde whispered darkly. “Don’t want to spend a week in bed again, do you?”

Max breathed three hot angry breaths before he backed away.

Clyde turned towards his girls. They were standing near him, holding hands, smiling at their Daddy. Rey’s face was absolutely _dripping_ with cum.

Kitty’s plush little lips pouted.

“Go on, kitty, eat up,” he nodded at her. 

Kitty turned towards Rey and licked her face up and down.

A disbelieving clap broke out in the gathered crowd.

“CAULIFLOWER!” someone hooted.

Then, a cheer. Max ran from the scene. Clyde lifted both his girls and slung each of them over each shoulder.

“Let’s go to a room, I’ve got at least five more of those inside me.” The girls yelped and giggled.

The girl with the whiskey stood, and Clyde cocked his head and took her hand. She scrambled up to them and slid her arm around his waist.

“Your holes next ok?” He kissed her forehead, and she shivered.

“Yes Daddy,” she giggled.

“Where’s your room, Rey?”

“Let’s use Max’s room, Daddy.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *the dubious consent / rough sex moment is when Clyde starts to have sex with Kitten (the hybrid cat). His dick is very big and painful for her to take. She protests that he is too big but he insists that this is what she wanted and she needs to stop resisting. Rey helps her calm down and Kitty does in fact want to have sex, it's a painful start though.
> 
> **the CW semi incest moment is Clyde comes on Rey's face while her brother is watching. Her brother is Max Chilblain and Max is horrified. Rey enjoys it because she hates her brother, but not because of an incestual attraction.
> 
> If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:  
>    
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
